


Secrecy and Hate

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [19]
Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Colin Bradley Hate</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secrecy and Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphariel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saphariel).



> Prompt: Colin Bradley Hate

_Bradley and Colin hate the pretense but the gawking press and fans would be worse. Yet being together, now harried, frenzied in the wake of secrecy, doesn't always help._


End file.
